The Morning After
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: A short piece of fluff the morning after Valentine's Day. Sean/Holden.


The Morning After

By: KellyCRocker59

I absolutely adore this couple to no end; I hope this is good. It is one of the various short fluff pieces that I plan on doing over the couple now that there is a 'Valentine's Day' section on the website. Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Holden sat up slowly in the large bed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. The blankets fell in a pool at his waist, exposing his chest to the warm temperature of the room. He remembered the night before vividly; Valentine's day, going from being completely distraught on the plane to being unbelievably euphoric upon hearing the news to finally arriving here at his…_their_…home, and being able to spend the night with the only person he wanted to.

However, as he looked around the room, he realized the man that was inhabiting his thoughts was gone. He shouldn't be nervous; he knew that Sean was probably just downstairs getting breakfast or something. Sean wouldn't just take off…but it had been quite some time since Holden had seen him. Maybe overnight he realized coming out was a bad idea, and he was currently trying to retract his earlier statement.

Then, he looked out the large window and saw Sean jogging in only his sweats through the sand and to the door of the beach house. He immediately cursed himself for always finding the need to over think everything. Moments later Sean appeared through the doorway, glistening with a light sheen of sweat and holding two coffee cups. A massive grin split the football player's face as he spotted the other male in the bed, torso exposed.

"Damn, I forgot how sexy you were in the mornings." He said, walking over and handing one of the cups to Holden, who took it while he uncontrollably blushed a deep hue of red at the comment.

"And how self conscious you are sometimes." He tacked on, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to the other male's lips.

Sean then turned and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the counter and wiping the sweat from his face and neck. Holden couldn't help his eyes running down the male's strong back. Sean then turned and Holden's eyes moved to look into the other male's.

"You're really quite...are you compensating for those noises last night?" Sean questioned, grinning once again as Holden blushed once more.

"No, I just…" He paused, searching for the right way to say what he was thinking.

Sean took a seat on the edge of the bed, expression shifting to genuine concern, "Seriously, Holden; what's wrong?"

The other male sighed, averting his eyes to the sheets and then spoke, "It's just…I really didn't think you were gonna choose me."

He then felt a callused hand running along the stubble of his cheek and down to his chin, which it coaxed up so that Holden was looking back into Sean's eyes.

"Holden; I love you. I never had any doubts about wanting to spend the rest of life with you. It's just…your family just accepts you for who you are, no matter who that turns out to be. Mine, they pushed me into football the second I could toss the ball; I mean, I love it, but…my parents have always had this image in their minds of what a man was supposed to be. And then when I realized I didn't fit that, I just couldn't imagine letting my parents down like that. But then, after you forced the choice on me-"

"I never wanted you to choose between your parents or me…" Holden interrupted.

"Just let me finish," Sean said before starting again, "-but then I realized that if they ever loved me, then they love _me_, and that's regardless of who I love. And if they don't, then they aren't who I thought they were."

Holden didn't know what to say; there weren't a lot of times when Sean laid his heart bare like he was now.

"I love you." Holden said, breaking the silence, not knowing what else to say.

Sean smiled and leaned in, capturing Holden's lips in his. Then, Holden was sliding onto his back, covers tangling around his lower body as Sean's knees slid between his spread legs, their lips not parting. Their fingers laced together, the calluses on Sean's feeling right at place against Holden's slightly softer ones. Then, Sean pulled back, both males panting. The football player had the other male pinned to the bed, their interlaced hands spread out on either side.

"I love you too, Holden." He whispered, that wide smile spreading across his face.

With those words, Holden knew it was this man that he would spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
